ROT 1930's
by zann lovecraft
Summary: very lightly based off the book roll of thunder.if you have never heard of it you will still understand it.this yaoi.Stacey a boy who got into a odd school for the 1930 in California and got in over his head in a time where that can get you killed.


Title: R.O.T  
Author: Zann .L Craft

Rating: PG-13 to M Category: roll of thunder (kind of)  
Genre: Comity/Romance  
Contains: or will contain ,Adult Situations, SHOUNEN-AI - BOYLOVE

An: All right! Hi, this is Zann. Um well this is my first post on Fanfic cuz I couldn't find out how to upload on here, but hay now I do! So this is a story **very** loosely based on the book roll of thunder that deals on racism in the south. Well when reading this book for lack of having anything else to read I picked it up and all I could think well reading this is 'omg the son is so gay with that other boy!' so this was the end result of that. If you have never even heard of the book that's fine I explain everything and it's not even book based. I really just this I did this as an excuse to right about the 1930's. ok well enjoy here you go r.o.t ch.1.

_________________________________

"y'all be careful now, Stacey" papa instructed, giving his boy a big strong pat on the back .

"BYE STACEY! G'BYE" little man and Christopher-john the younger bothers yelled in unison.

"BYE, I'll miss y'all" he echoed back.

"Don't forget to write now!" Cassie smiled giving her big bother a hug before letting him go and shoving him in mama's direction.

Mama who was stationed next to Big Ma smiled, she hadn't liked the thought of her baby boy going to school so far out in California but papa had worked his magic when he said, "'Boy's got to learn how to live himself Marry my boy ain't growing up to be a fool, I'm going to live with another T.J. old uncle Hammer's up there any way so if the boy wants' to go to school up in Cali' let em'' The T.J thing made her stop and agree most times.

Stacey hugged his mama who had begun to cry "I'll be back soon mama, really" he grinned as the last of the August sun played shadows on there faces.

The whistle cut though the air sending them back to reality, all where to board the train, all meaning Stacey.

With the final hugs and good byes he was off for the west, to his new boarding school, to his new life, for the next four years.

_______________________________

After what seemed like days Stacey had learned that a game of stair out the window was a very easy game to play, when it seemed he would die of boredom, the train was at its next stop. This wasn't his stop but at the very least it gave him a new group of people to gaze absently at.

"I- um is this seat taken, Hun?" came the thick drawl above him. Slowly he looked up to see a spunky girl around the same age as him, 16.

"No, you can sit here if yah need ta' " he said faking a smile and wondering why she hadn't sat in one of the other many empty sets in the very empty cabin car.

"Thanks!" she squeaked as he shifted to give her room on the steel and stained hard wood bench.

She was rather skinny, but just as tall as Stacey, which was tall. She had long bouncy gold hair and bright blue eyes sporting a New-York -mob-boss's-girl accent. She was wearing semi nice clothing consisting of a blue dress and black dress shoes with a tan bag that had small squares stitched to it. Her skin was very pale and that's what baffled Stacey. What was a white girl talking to him for?

"So, where have you been? Where are you going? And where would you rather go?" she spoke very fast giving a little giggle at the end.

"Why are you talking to me…?" he asked rather bluntly.

"Um…well…I-I felt like it!" She proclaimed proudly, a big grin grasping her face "you know, you looked like a nice fe'lla so what the heck, I sat next to ya.' "

Ok, either the girl was crazy or she was the smartest girl this side of the Mississippi, her tolerance was a rarely heard of thing down south. After awhile they fell into a comfortable silence.

He sighed then went back to gaze out the window wishing he had saved some money from school shopping to at lest buy a book for this two and a half day ride.

No longer was there sunny red dust kicked up buy a rapid wind, now there where mountains covered in lush forests that reached over miles and miles. The sky was no longer blue but a dreary gray that was one thick color, he hadn't seen a gray that…gray since the thick smoke of the fire that happen four years ago.

Wow, was it already four years, it didn't felt so long ago.

T.J…

"Hey are ya, O.K?"The girl lend closer to him, her eyes filled with the kind of compassion you shouldn't have for someone you just meet.

Stacey took a deep breath and absent mindedly said "what do you know 'bout jail?" the girl got an odd look on her face.

"JAIL! Why are you an excepted prisoner?!?" She leered at him, "Have you's seen my uncle Dilli!" She yelled like an accusation not a question.

"What? No I was just think'en out loud" he murmured looking back out the window, pulling his hat down shore that people where looking

'_As soon as the train got to the stop I'm going to run! And I never see this girl again_' he thought, figuring this could be some dreadful omen for what was to come.

"Oh… well that's a strange conversation starter you should first introduce your self first, here like this" she stood up and bent one leg behind the other in one big curtsy and stated very clearly "Good day kind sir, my name is Nichol Dillinger" then plopped back down next to him and leaned on close "but my friend call me Nikki" she said in a smooth voice "now you."

Stacy groaned "I'm sorry but why are you still talken' to me?" He said again ignoring her attempt at a greeting.

She gave him an odd look, "What do you mean are you an exile or something? Pushed out of your home country and forever to roam a loner! "

"N-no not quit that-…. I'm black…" Stacy answered flatly looking away,

"…You are? …" she squinted her eyes ,"sorry , I hadn't realized, you see I'm color blind I know it's rare for a lady to be color blind but I like to think it helps with my people skills, I see no different in peoples skin like though idiots in the KKK and crazy farmers and the rest of the them."

He had stopped listening it was clear what would happen next she would excuse herself and move to anther seat up front. It was an all to harsh reality of the 1930's, their was death, the war with Germany, and there was racism every where, then pack on the fear of depression.

Several minutes had gone quietly by Stacy was shore she was gone but …

"I'm not going any where; I'm not like the others, why do you think I'm going to this school?"

"What? What school are you going to?"

"The same one you are …am I right?"

"R.O.T?" he asked

She grind "Yep it's my second year their. You're going to lean that things are going to be different."

The rest of the ride was nice but unbearably slow, it helped to talk to Nikki she was a very nice girl, maybe his first friend at a new school. All the talk had got him excited; it reminded him of why he wanted to go in the first place. The day he got the paper in town with the head lines "world's most controversial school" in big bold print across the top.

When the train finally made its stop Nikki and Stacy exited together, Nikki promised to see him later at school and with that took her leave.

From the train station he got into the yellow cab that was pre ordered for him by his uncle Hammer, his uncle traveled a lot and was presently residing in California. The cab ride was from the small town to a unpaved forest rode when the forest opened up to a unbelievable site of a long rode outlined with pink blossoms trees that Stacy had never seen before, leading up the winding rode was magnificently large Victorian building with three smaller building protruding behind it, and two on ether side.

It was so much more that he had expected, seeing as he had expected nothing never liken to get his hopes up to much. When his journey had started, when he was on the train he had time to think about how crushing it would be if he had got there and it was as broke down as "Great Faith Elementary and Secondary school" had been.

'_More like the Great dump._' he thought morbidly.

No, this school was even more pristine then the Jefferson Davis schools the white's school, Jeremy's school …

…

Be for he knew it he had flashed back to that cold holiday when the family had kept out the cold by telling stories and exchanging gifts. That's when the family had an unexpected visitor for the farm right down the road "It ain't much "stammered Jeremy as Stacey tore off the wrapping . "M-made it myself" Stacey slid his fingers down the smooth, sanded back of a wooden flute. "Go' head try it" said a pleased Jeremy "it blows really nice"

That gift.

…

Stacey momentary broke out of the flash backs of that Christmas, chuckling to himself but stopped short yelling to him self the usual "He's gone you idiot ether dead or dropped off the face of the earth it didn't matter .What had mattered was the Jeremy Simms had up and left two weeks after the fire just when Stacy needed a friend most…

"Hey kid… KID!?!" the gruff cabby called back.

"What!?! Oh… yes sir?" he said as polity as he could hoping the man wasn't to mad and say something, derogatory, but just like Nikki he was wrong.

"Where here. Welcome to Robertson. Teller High, kid!" the man grinned giving a poof of smoke out his whiskered lips "need help with your' bags?"

Taken aback by the man's generous offer Stacy could only shake his head.

After a minute of regaining his composer Stacy hopped out of the car taking a breath of moist air. Grabbing his bags he moved up the long path way to a front court yard filled to the brim with flowers of every color all the way to the large double doors with intricate silver knockers. Right as he was about to nock the doors flew open reveling a massive enters hall. The place was well furnished, with a marble floor 'this is more like a mansion than a school' he awed in amazement , with the giant painting hanging on the wall and the garnet tables it really _was _more like a mansion.

Just as promised Nikki was to the right of massive staircase talking to a tall lanky girl after a minuet they parted and Nikki turned to welcome Stacy.

"You made it! Oh you look tired we should get you all settled in!" she smiled sweetly.

"Oh thank you… yah I'm beat" nodding for him to follow her, she led them out the double doors and down a path that branched from the courtyard, leading to a parking lot next to the school that cast a trail back to leading to the woods.

Taking in a breath of fine pine scented air he relaxed a little "So, Nikki,"

"Yah' hun?" she said with out looking back.

"Why aren't there that many people here? It's a big place shouldn't it be packed?"

This time she stopped and looked back at him "well school doesn't start till Wednesday "She turned to start walking again "and it's Monday, you do the math" she giggled "most people don't show till tomorrow. Tomorrow we can go get your uniform I put in your measurements already hopes ya' don't mind! You're about a five yah? "

"Oh, um yes" he piped out.

The walk was a clamming, quiet; it lasted until a fork in the trail. Where two large rocks stood one rock to the left was carved with the words

 Girl's dorms the other pointing to the right read

Boy's dorms 

Going up the right to the boy's dorm, trail lead to an open field with fresh mowed grass. The path led up to a large motel (for the rich) looking place next to a little sitting area with table and chairs. Behind the dorm was a large koi pond with a red bridge that cut thru it. The dorm building it's was a white Mexican stucco style home with red tile roofing.

"Wow…" Stacy had never felt more like a king.

"Cool, huh?" Nikki grinned "now if I'm not to mistaken (and I never am) your room is number 18 yes? And your room mate is a mister Jeremy S."

"What!" '_Stop, it it's not him_' he told himself as a near panic struck him at the sound of that name that so sweet but oh so poesies name.

"Oh yah you got a room mate is that ok? Most of us—HEY, WHERE YOU GOING!?!"

With lightning speed he ran up the side steps of the dorm and to the designated room 18 with Nikki right behind. '_Stop you fool it's not him,_!' His sensible self yelled.

He knocked twice, when the door opened to the shining blonde hair and blue so blue they rivaled robins' eggs, shocked eyes.

He was sure. "Hi, Jeremy long time, un?" it came out much more composed that he had expected, he wondered how long that act would last before the awful awkward part of human reconnecting would no doubt transpire.

"Oh, my god! It's y-y …uhn" was the boys only reply before-

*crash*

"Ah! Jeremy!"

Nikki huffed out of breath as she pulled up to Stacy who was bent over next to the unconscious Jeremy "um, so I guess you two have met then…"

TBC

An: Thx for reading I will be posting the second chapter soon. Rate and comment^-^ (oh, wait can you even rate things on here….)


End file.
